


Grip

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Drabble and a Half, M/M, Porn, Romance, Top Tony Stark, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony and Loki have romantic sex against a wall.





	Grip

“Hold on to me,” Tony told him in a gravelly voice.

Loki hugged his legs around Tony’s waist and his arms around his shoulders. Without removing his cock from inside him, Tony lifted Loki from the bed and carried him to the wall. He leaned Loki’s back against it.

“Always,” Loki replied breathlessly.

Tony smirked with loving eyes and pounded into Loki with abandon. Loki panted and clung to him as he was bounced up and down on Tony’s cock. 

“Come inside me,” Loki finally purred. “I want to see your face,” he spoke with rich desire, “that perfect face you make when you come, your features ablaze with ecstasy, all for me.”

Wanting to grant Loki’s wish even more than he wanted to satiate his own lust, Tony released. He bound his gaze to Loki’s, and Loki moaned along with him, his glinting green eyes reflecting Tony’s immeasurable passion.


End file.
